harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
1995
The following events occurred in the year 1995: returns]] Events Unknown date *The eighty-fifth Wizarding Schools Potions Championship is held. January *4 January: Rita Skeeter's article exposing Rubeus Hagrid as a half-giant is published in The Daily Prophet. February Original Timeline *24 February: **The Second Task of the Triwizard Tournament is held in the lake of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Cedric Diggory uses a Bubble-Head Charm to breathe underwater. He completes the task. Second Timeline *24 February: **The Second Task of the Triwizard Tournament is held in the lake of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After failing the First Task when Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy intervened, Cedric Diggory is more determined. He uses a Bubble-Head Charm to breathe underwater. Third Timeline *24 February: **The Second Task of the Triwizard Tournament is held in the lake of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After failing the First Task, Cedric Diggory is more determined. **Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy arrive back in time from 22 October, 2020. The boys cast an Engorgement Charm, causing Cedric Diggory to float and fail the task, and humiliating him in front of everyone. **After 5 minutes, the two boys are flung back to 22 October, 2020 to a third timeline. Fourth Timeline * 24 February: **Scorpius Malfoy travels in time from 29 October, 2020 of the third timeline to the first task. Scorpius Malfoy uses a Shield Charm to stop his other self intervening in the first task. He has yet to stop the intervening with the second task but when he does, it turns things back to how they were in the original timeline. March *5 March: Rita Skeeter's Witch Weekly story, Harry Potter's Secret Heartache, is published. April *April: Molly Weasley sends a package of Easter eggs with Percy Weasley's letter to Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. May *27 May : Bartemius Crouch Snr is killed by his son. His body is transfigured into a bone and buried in Rubeus Hagrid's garden. *31 Mayhttps://legacy.hp-lexicon.org/timelines/calendars/calendar_gf.html: Harry has dream of Voldemort in Divination. Harry goes to Dumbledore's office, looks in Pensieve and witnesses three trials of Dumbledore's memories. Harry writes to Sirius. June *24 June: **The Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament is held. Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory tie for first place, and upon seizing the Triwizard Cup, are both transported to the Little Hangleton graveyard. **After Peter Pettigrew murders Cedric, he performs a ritual to return Lord Voldemort to physical form. **Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort have their first duel, where Harry escapes the Killing Curse. **Harry escapes and informs Albus Dumbledore, who reconstitutes the Order of the Phoenix. **Barty Crouch Jr is exposed as having posed as Alastor Moody, murdered his father, and tampered with the Triwizard Tournament. He is given the Dementor's Kiss. **Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge refuses to believe that Voldemort has returned. **The Second Wizarding War unofficially begins. *Between 24 June and 31 July: Percy Weasley has a row with his father about being promoted as Junior Assistant to Cornelius Fudge. Percy severs all ties with his family. August *2 August: Harry Potter and Dudley Dursley are attacked by Dementors sent by Dolores Umbridge. Harry drives them off with his Patronus and receives a notice from the Improper Use of Magic Office for using underage magic. *6 August : Harry Potter is escorted to Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place , headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. *12 August: Harry Potter's disciplinary hearing is held in front of the entire Wizengamot in Courtroom Ten at the Ministry of Magic. He is acquitted. *30 August: The Ministry passes Educational Decree Number Twenty-Two, appointing Umbridge as Defence Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts. *31 August: **Sturgis Podmore is arrested for trying to break into the Department of Mysteries. **Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley receive notice that they are Prefects for Gryffindor house. October *7 October: Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four is passed by the Ministry of Magic: all student organisations, societies, teams, groups, and clubs are disbanded, and are only allowed to reform with permission. *October: Dumbledore's Army is founded by Harry, Hermione, and Ron. December *December: Postmortem analysis reveals that a series of notes Albus Dumbledore wrote before his death regarding were completed around this time, approximately eighteen months before his death in June of 1997. - Introduction *18 December: Harry Potter finally shares a kiss with his crush, Cho Chang. *Arthur Weasley is attacked by Nagini in the Department of Mysteries. *25 December: Neville and Augusta Longbottom visit Alice and Frank Longbottom in St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Quidditch *The Tutshill Tornados led the British and Irish Quidditch League in the autumn of 1995. According to The Quibbler, the Tornados had used a combination of torture, blackmail, and illegal broom tampering to win their matches. Known individuals that graduated from Hogwarts * Lucian Bole * Peregrine Derrick Deaths * 27 May: Bartemius Crouch Snr, onetime Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation * 24 June: Cedric Diggory * Karkus, the Gurg of the last known remaining giant colony * Between 7 August, 1995 and 18 June, 1996: Callidora Black died Behind the scenes *Kenneth Branagh and Emma Thompson divorce. External links * See also *Dating conventions Notes and references es:1995 fi:1995 fr:1995 nl:1995 pl:1995 ru:1995 год 95